


Well,Isn't Two-man-thing Great?【那啥，两个男人他不香嘛？】【莫里森&莱耶斯XReader】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 10:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 和平世界AU设定，守望解散后莫里森过上了担当宋哈娜监护人的日子。新世界领养子女被指定在成立新家庭之前仍受监护人的掌控，监护人在特殊的时候仍旧可以对已经成年的领养子女实行一些约束，如'半禁足'——除了工作时间会被完全监视——说白了就是上下班接送，然后再被禁足在屋内。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Well,Isn't Two-man-thing Great?【那啥，两个男人他不香嘛？】【莫里森&莱耶斯XReader】

『你是打算死在外边么？！』

突如其来的怒吼将昏睡的哈娜惊得从桌上一跃而起，却发现声音是来自你耳边的手机。

——尽管都没开免提。

『好了好了，我马上回去。』

你抿着眼睛心情不悦地咂了下舌，看哈娜再次蜷伏在桌上一脸好笑地看着自己，你无奈地叹了口气，忍不住冲着空气翻了个白眼。

『24小时连个人影都见不到，哪怕及时回个消息……』

电话那边的音量终于逐渐降低，你却骤然冷起唇边的笑容。

『反正你也知道我和哈娜在一起，用你们家黑客的技术不就很轻松知道了？』

『关于这个……你现在就回来，我可有的是话要和你说。』

电话那边的声音又变得无比低沉，你还是略有些胆寒的，但更多的是习惯。

『Ok~Bye~Love you~』

电话那边听了你肉麻又干瘪的语气无语了2秒，然后直接挂断了电话。

你捞起自己的包包和桌上的咖啡和哈娜道了别便准备转身离去，却见宿醉的小妞挣扎着起身拉住了你的衣袖。

『你刚才说黑客？会涉及到我这边的信息么？呃……或者说我需要做些什么措施么？』

『放弃吧，甜心。』

你无奈地勾起嘴角，安抚地拍了拍哈娜。

『老头子家的黑客可是都骇到毛子官方系统的人物，只要他想，就没有他得不到的信息。』

『呃啊……』

哈娜像被击沉一般再度趴到了桌子上，未等你苦笑出声，一辆黑色的捷豹停在了你的身畔。车窗摇下，正是莱耶斯黑得像锅底一样的脸。他微微探头看向你身后伏在桌上再无反应的哈娜，面无表情的脸上终于透露出一点身为监护人该有的关心。

『……需要我也送她回去吗？』

你笑着摇了摇头，开门上了车。

『放心，她带了电击枪。或许还有更要命的一些东西，我就不清楚了。』

回到了莱耶斯的基地，你瞥了一眼，看只开了绕顶灯条的昏暗室内杂乱成一团的样子就知道他们刚工作完回来。地上还散乱地扔着黑色行李包和一些你说不上名字的工具，外卖的餐盒只吃了一半就扔在工作台上，你忍住想立刻给保洁打电话的冲动，看向仍旧面对湛蓝电脑屏幕敲击不停的黑影桑布拉(Sombra)你忍不住露出心疼的表情。而桑布拉似乎感应了你的视线，捞起电脑跟前的眼药水和维生素的套装冲你懒散一笑。

『Thanks,chica(西语 小妞).难得你为我如此细心。』

『哈……』

未等你与桑布拉客气，莱耶斯便在你身后顶了你一下。你仰头回首看他冲楼梯递了递下巴示意你不要废话赶快上楼，你无奈地翻了个白眼，只得听话地甩了脚上的高跟鞋赤脚拎着上了楼。看你的身影消失在楼梯口，莱耶斯冲黑影比了个继续工作的手势，然后沉了脸色，跟着上了楼去。

待听到楼上响起两声关门声后，桑布拉随手取了眼药水旋开了瓶盖，调笑又无奈地自言自语道。

『Poor chica,Papa莱耶斯又要搞事了。』

你将包包扔到床边一头扎进了柔软的棉被中，原本一个清爽的早晨全被莱耶斯毁了，未等你丧气，身后便传来开门关门的声音。你刚想起身，却被来者狠狠地压在床上，身下的包臀裙骤然被提起，露出了粉白色内裤紧裹着的肉感私处，你堪堪惊呼出声，身上的莱耶斯便愤怒地问道。

『内裤怎么换了？』

『我去朋友家过夜，洗个澡换身衣服，怎么了？』

意识到是莱耶斯后你便放松了身体，这老头魔鬼般的控制欲你早已习以为常，如今就算他知道你每天穿的是哪款内衣你也毫不惊讶。身后的重压忽得撤去，你以为莱耶斯放开你了，未想刚转过身来喘了口气，他又猛地撕开了你的前襟。你心疼地尖叫”我的prada”，莱耶斯却理都不理，伸手勾住你胸衣中间的v处高高拎起，寒着眸子问道。

『胸衣也换了？』

『正好也想换，不行么？』

莱耶斯冷笑了一下，转身翻起了你的包包。你深知此刻就算说些隐私什么的这个老头也听不进去，索性懒散地翘起二郎腿任他肆意妄为。见莱耶斯从包里翻出了昨天被莫里森扯坏的暗蓝色胸衣，你却仍旧泰然自若，面不改色。

『坏了？』

『坏了就是坏了，不可以么？』

莱耶斯将胸衣狠狠地扔在地上，愤怒地将你压在床上，以至于他忘记控制力气，在看你疼得皱眉时才想起连忙松手，但整个人仍旧将你锁在床上。

『你是不是又皮痒了？』

看着这个因嫉妒而红了眼的男人，你却淡漠了脸伸手抚摸上他厚实却清爽的短发，有些答非所问地笑道。

『哦？你已经洗过澡了？』

——明明忙碌了一晚上，回来连饭都没吃好，却洗了澡？

【这么着急做么？】

『昨晚的手机定位显示你确实是在哈娜家，但哈娜本人却在外彻夜未归，你要做什么解释？』

这个霸道又可怜的男人，以为掌控了你的一举一动，其实被你耍得团团转。

『不解释。』

你保持着上衣被扯开的样子裸露着前胸揽住了莱耶斯的脖颈，挑逗地亲吻了他的侧颜，又向他的耳边吹去了暧昧的空气。

『就是皮痒了。』

莱耶斯这才意会，你所做的一切似乎都是为了搅乱他的心。趁着他凝视着你试着理清这些思绪的时候，你悄悄地将包臀裙再度拉高，然后揽过莱耶斯的脖颈，温柔地吻了上去。

【这小妞吃错了什么药。】

莱耶斯还未从你主动奉上的双唇中回过神，便感觉你缓缓地把他的上衣卷起，将胸衣包裹着的半裸胸部贴上他裸露的胸膛。

『妈的——』

莱耶斯低低地骂了一句，一把将你推在床上，他粗暴地除去了自己的上衣，便俯下身扒开你的胸衣舔吻起来。在听到你舒适的呻吟后，又毫不犹豫地用手指抵上了你内裤包裹着的秘处。

『Vi……』

『额——Boss？』

屋内的扬声器忽然响起楼下的桑布拉的声音。

『放心吧，我没窃听你们在卧室的声音，不过有个紧急的情况需要你来善后，今天可能我们又没法休息了。』

看着莱耶斯瞬间如石化一般停下了手中的动作，你忍不住噗嗤笑出了声。你们都冷静地坐起身，莱耶斯帮你复位了胸衣，甚至还帮你整理了下头发。看着男人站直了身姿那里却有些难堪地微微挺立，你不由地调皮地伸出裸足轻轻地撩拨，惹得莱耶斯抓过你的足尖轻轻一吻。

『等你哦，莱耶斯先生。』

『你也迟早会是莱耶斯的。』

男人意味深长地回了一句，便转身下了楼梯。

是的，你的名字到现在还是Vivian·Doxic(薇薇安·道克西)，遵循你第一任养父的姓氏。你和哈娜不一样，你是婴儿的时候便被道克西夫夫从孤儿院领养的，经过战乱你再度变成孤儿，年仅15岁的你又被判为莱耶斯抚养。可你执拗地不肯改姓，也不肯叫莱耶斯Papa。这么多年莱耶斯也都随你去了，没有强迫你。

是的，从小到大他只强迫你做了一件事，却让你恨了他很长时间。

『莱耶斯吗……』

至于是想让你成为他的养女还是想让你成为莱耶斯太太，这就不好说了。

不过你的心，就更不好说了。

见莱耶斯的身影消失在楼梯，你忽然收了一脸魅惑的笑容，起身走到门口垂目往楼下望了一眼，便冷冷地关上了卧室门。

直到晚上7点左右莱耶斯才从外归来，他将桑布拉需要的东西扔到了电脑桌上便兀自上了楼，5分钟不到却又急急地冲了下来。

『Vivian到哪去了？』

『哦，你说Chica？她下午3点就出门去了。』

『而你连个短信都没通知我？』

『嘿Boss，这是周末！你人在任务，还不让别人出门消遣了？』

桑布拉举着汉堡无赖地耸耸肩，他知道最近莱耶斯尤其让她看紧Vivian，可谁叫小妞素来和莱耶斯派来监视她的人处得不错。莱耶斯忍住满腔怒火，让桑布拉定位你的所在。桑布拉瞥了桌上刚千辛万苦取回的资料硬盘，又瞥了莱耶斯一眼，男子只得无奈地一拍桌。

『好吧，先办正事！』

市内某处的酒店，你身着吊带热裤，趁着莫里森冲澡的功夫你微吐着舌头一边用手扇着风一边调节着墙上的空调面版。上了年纪的人可能不太耐冷，可是你实在是太热了，反正一会儿也会热起来，你索性调低了3、4度，又转身放起了轻柔挑逗的音乐，安心地窝在床上等待莫里森洗完出来。

下午你们去看了场电影，之后莫里森本想带你去吃顿晚餐，但你以谁的厨艺都不如他为理由先引了莫里森来到酒店，你们决定先亲热然后再叫份外卖就好。莫里森贴心地让你先洗，这会儿他才进去。你才卧在床上片刻，便收到了桑布拉的短信。

『莱耶斯估计8点半左右才能找到你。Have fun！Chica!』

你看了下时间，现在才7点10分，便将手机甩到一旁，放松地在床上抻了个懒腰。身后传来拖鞋的声音，你翻过身，见莫里森裹着一条浴巾擦着头发走了过来，自己一时呆坐在原地，忍不住吞了口口水。

【老天爷，这个男人的身材也太辣了。】

看你目不转睛地盯着自己，莫里森腼腆地笑了笑，他将擦拭头发的毛巾扔到一旁想要上前拥抱你，却不想腰间的浴巾忽然滑落。

『Papa，这个也是故意的么？』

见你红着脸叼起一根食指目不转睛地盯着自己的股间，莫里森再也忍受不住想要触碰你的欲望，伸手一卷，你便乖乖地卧在了他的臂弯。你修长的双腿与莫里森健壮的双腿纠缠在一起，不消片刻，你便被莫里森剥光，娇喘地躺在他身下大分着双腿兴奋又难耐地等待他傲人挺立的进入。

忽然——

『咣当！』

『杰克·莫里森！你他妈竟敢操我女儿！』

气喘吁吁的莱耶斯如杀神一般破门而入，你惊叫一声连忙用旁边的被角裹上自己裸露的躯体。莫里森也吃了一惊，但他比你更熟悉来者的声音，惊慌未持续半秒，便坦然转身面对了莱耶斯。

——尽管是赤身裸体的。

『加布里尔·莱耶斯？』

『Oh……Fxcking great.』

你终于看清了面前的情况，伸手扶住了额头。尽管莱耶斯怒火四溅，但看你尴尬至极的处境还是为你考虑耐心地解释了一下。

『是桑布拉……』

『I KNOW！』

你头疼至极，无奈地打断了莱耶斯的话。

『连万能房卡都是她给你做的，I know，Ok？』

见原本气势汹汹的莱耶斯瞬间因你的叱责瘪了下去，但立在你身前的莫里森却还有山一样多的问题要问他。

『Vidol是你的养女？我怎么从来没听你说过？』

『哦！得了吧！说的好像之前你就多在意我的私事似的！』

莱耶斯终于想起来先把身后的房门带上，听到莫里森这样询问，他也忍不住还嘴道。

『守望先锋有那么多的事你都忙不过来，暗影守望这边又怎么敢劳您大驾来操心呢。』

像是想起了什么，你将身下的被子裹紧了，无奈地吐槽道。

『By the way，他知道你是哈娜的养父，哈娜也知道他是我的养父。』

『……所以只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里？』

『别说得你像个受害者一样。』

莱耶斯接过了话茬。

『本以为你是正人君子，我怎么也没料到你这个为老不尊的竟然操了我的女儿！』

『嘿！Vidol是个成年人了，和谁做爱是她的自由。倒是你侵犯了被监护人的隐私，过度的监护是可以被告上法庭的！』

『哦！Try me！童子军！万能房卡我都能搞到手，你要是了解我退休之后干什么营生，绝对吓到你尿裤子！』

莫里森闻言忽然冷了眸子，抱起双臂冷静地说道。

『我终于知道Vidol平时缺乏安全感的表现都是缘于谁了。莱耶斯，你可能无所不能，但你没法做好一个父亲。守望解散之后回归家庭，这便是你我最大的职责。但你放不下你的雄心壮志，这深深地伤害了一个女孩儿的心。不管你退休之后完成了多少英雄壮举，这个最重要的任务你却失败了。我简直不敢相信当时委员会是怎么把Vidol判给你的。』

『你根本什么都不知道……』

莱耶斯垂下肩膀沉声说道。但有一点莫里森说的对，这也是此刻他为什么不敢直视你双眼的原因。

『而且从她的言语来看……你侵犯过她吧，莱耶斯。』

莫里森的话掷地有声，惹得在场所有人都浑身一震。瞬间，你泄气地倒在床上。没想到莫里森如此洞悉你的一举一动，作为一个监护人，他真的是尽职，作为一个恋人，他甚至是超值的。在察觉到这一切后他仍旧将你温柔地捧在手心，尤其在得知自己的监护人是莱耶斯之后更是激起他对你更多的保护欲。这样的男人，真的是上天派下来的。

可惜，为什么没有一开始就把他送到自己身边呢？

『我们的关系很复杂……你不要随意猜测……』

『强奸是犯法的。』

『哦得了吧，童子军！说得好像你做的事情就多见得光似的！你敢把第一次和Vi做爱的详情和我分享下吗？』

莫里森把目光投向你，然后坚定地瞪向莱耶斯。

『我们是两情相悦的。』

『相悦个大头鬼！(each other my ass!)』

你将脸埋进自己的臂膀内，忍笑憋出了内伤。这两个男人实在太有趣了，一个不忍心说出是自己先引诱他将你保护得好好的，一个又把自己和他所有的事当做宝贵的秘密一丝一毫也不肯告诉对面情敌一般的人。

是的，就在前几天你向莱耶斯抱怨他天天出外勤都没有时间陪自己，莱耶斯说十年来都是如此以为你已经习惯了，结果你说如果这次行动他能按时回来的话你就愿意陪他做那档子事，惊得他把手里的咖啡喷了个干净。

因为那档子事你只和他做过一次，还是很久以前，还是因为他喝醉后“不小心”强迫你的。

那也是有很复杂原因的一次，你因此恨了他很久，自从那之后他再也没碰过你。你深知只要一个kiss他都会失控，也深知他平时也会借助自己霸道的控制欲毛手毛脚的，但无论多霸道，只要你一瞪，他准会乖乖地收手。

结果你逐渐发现自己对这个男人不再有根深蒂固的恨，更多的是恨铁不成钢。

于是在他爽了你的约之后，你便赴了哈娜的邀请，鬼使神差地和莫里森睡到了一起。

当然莫里森你也是觊觎了很久了，他是那样的完美，无论在任何方面，这又是另外一个故事了。

是有些混乱，哈。

等你回过神，只见莫里森和莱耶斯一左一右地抓着你的臂膀气势逼人地问你到底爱他们俩哪一个。半天没活动起来，你设置的18度的冷气已经把你的指尖吹得冰凉。你看着两个老男人炙热的目光沉默了几秒，然后很没有形象地打了个喷嚏。

『Papa，我冷。』

听你皱着鼻子撒娇，莫里森不顾自己还光着身子，连忙跑到空调面版前调了26度的暖风，待他转过身来，却见莱耶斯已经迅速脱了上衣抱着你钻进了被窝里。

一个解决问题迅速，一个解决问题根本，表现都不错，你不由这样想，果然一件小事就能试出他俩迥异的性格。

『加布里尔！你他妈干什么呢！』

『女儿说冷，你没听见么？』

莫里森也不服输地钻进被窝攒住了你冰冷的右手为你取暖，他疼惜地揽住你的腰身往自己身上拥，这样赤身裸体取暖会更快一些。莱耶斯见状，索性也脱了下身的全部衣物，从身后贴近你。刚开始还是规矩地暖手暖脚，直到后来等你浑身酥软地回过神，却发现场面已经变成莱耶斯扳过你的下巴霸道地吮吸着你的唇舌，莫里森则钻进被窝舔吻着你的双乳，手指又在你娇嫩的秘所不安分地搅动着。

『Vi，你爱我么？』

『Vidol爱的是我，对吧。』

二人低沉的声音在你身畔响起。莱耶斯的大手抚摸上你无意识翘起的臀部，巨大的阳物抵在你的臀处缝来回地蹭着。莫里森拉过你的手握住他自己的物什，唇舌在你的胸前啧啧有声。

『嗯，我爱你们两人。(Well,I love you both.)』

你强忍住喘息温声回应道，见二人都停下了动作望向自己，你又忍不住调笑地补了一句。

『但我不爱胆小鬼。(But I don't love chicken.)』

听闻二人都发出意会的低沉笑声，身上的棉被忽然被掀开。室内经过方才的铺热已经没有那么冷了，你仍沉浸在方才的温存中没有缓过神来，忽然胳膊和双腿都被人擒住，又忽得被人将身体翻了个个儿，还未来得及分辨眼前是谁身后是谁，一道肉刃便不容分说地冲进你的身体。快感汹涌而至，你正要惊呼，却不料嘴巴又被填满。

【Fxck，这两个吃过见过的老男人，懂得倒是快。】

不管今晚对于莱莫二人算不算是决胜之夜，对于你来说，这注定是个不眠之夜了。


End file.
